


5 Times Sansa Stark Walked in on Her Family in Compromising Positions (and the one time they walked in on her)

by AryaNoName (merrymegtargaryen)



Series: Westeros Academy [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, westeros academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/AryaNoName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Sansa Stark Walked in on Her Family in Compromising Positions (and the one time they walked in on her)

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted, as usual, by emmanatrix and written just for her, but I hope you enjoy it too.

The first time it happened, Sansa was nearly scarred for life.

She’d come home for the weekend, enjoying the house when all but one of her siblings were at the academy. She’d slept in and then made breakfast for Rickon, who had been up since seven o’clock watching Dragon Tales. It was nearly twelve when she decided to wake her parents. That should’ve been her first clue; Ned and Catelyn Stark were nothing if not early risers. 

She pushed open their bedroom door, expecting to find them catching up on sleep—and found that they were decidedly not asleep. 

“Sansa!” her father yelped, rolling off Catelyn (oh, ew) and yanking the bedcovers up to their necks.

“Ew!” Sansa exclaimed, slapping a hand over her eyes. “Lock your door, for the Maiden’s sake!”

“You could knock,” her mother said sternly. Well, as stern as one could be when caught in flagrante delicto.

“You could be normal and not humiliate me!” Sansa shrieked before slamming the door and running to her room.

.

The second time was no less traumatizing.

It was the end-of-year bonfire, and it was that time of the night when the teachers trickled off to their beds and the students felt brave enough to crack open the alcohol they’d snuck in. Sansa knew that Tywin Lannister and campus security would come out soon to break up the festivities—it happened every year. Many of the younger students had gone to bed and the smart ones who didn’t want to get caught when the headmaster made his appearance. Sansa wanted to join them but she couldn’t find Jeyne Poole—big surprise there. 

She wandered in the godswood, calling for her roommate. Knowing Jeyne, she was probably trying to do something daring to impress whatever group of boys were watching. Sansa could hear other people moving around in the godswood—some laughing, some singing, some simply trying to make their way back.

“Jeyne?” she shouted, but none of the passing specters acknowledged her. “Jeyne!”

“Yes?”

Sansa turned her lit-up cellphone to where she had heard the voice—and found her brother sprawled on top of Jeyne Westerling.

Sansa let out a small scream and whipped her head away so fast that something popped. “I meant Jeyne Poole and what are you doing?! In public, Robb?!”

“Well, the thing about it is…”

Sansa didn’t wait for an explanation; she ran away as quickly as possible.

She found out later that Robb and Jeyne had gotten caught by campus security.

It was a small comfort.

.

By the third time it happened, Sansa wasn’t even surprised.

The Stark household was always crowded during the summer. The Stark children and Theon always had their friends and significant others over, playing video games or watching movies or bouncing on the trampoline or playing with the family’s pack of dogs or shimmying up to the tree house. 

It was one of these loud and chaotic days when Catelyn, shouting over the noise of Arya, Gendry, Hot Pie, and Lommy’s awful garage band, asked Sansa to find Jon and tell him lunch was ready.

Sansa peeked in the boys’ room, where Theon suggested trying the tree house. Ned and Robert had built it for the boys years ago, and it was a wonder it hadn’t collapsed after everything they’d put the poor thing through. She picked her way outside, carefully avoiding Rickon wrestling with Shaggy Dog, and shouted up the oak tree for Jon. When there was no answer, she climbed up the rungs to see if he was really up there and if he had heard her over the flailing sounds of Arya on guitar.

Jon was up there, all right—but it was no wonder he hadn’t heard with his head firmly tucked between Ygritte’s legs.

“What is it with this family?!” Sansa shouted, climbing down the ladder in a fury. 

.

She really wished the fourth time hadn’t happened.

The car had been parked outside the Stark house for half an hour now, and it was starting to creep Sansa out. Her parents were having a rare date night, Robb, Jon, and Theon were at some party, and Arya had snuck out after their parents left to hang out at Gendry’s. That left Bran and Rickon under Sansa’s supervision—one in a wheelchair and the other too young and too wild to be of any use in a fight (if it came to that). Hodor and his grandmother were always next door in case of emergencies, but Sansa was sure they were asleep by now.

Sansa took Lady and Nymeria outside under the pretence of letting them do their business; really, she just felt safer peeking at the car if she had two enormous dogs with her. She crept closer and saw movement through the open window in the car. Nymeria whined. Sansa crept closer still…

And screamed when she realized she was watching Arya and Gendry making out.

The pair unglued themselves as Lady and Nymeria began howling. 

“Sansa?” Arya yelped, face turning pale.

“Where is your shirt?!” Sansa exclaimed.

Arya looked down, realized her shirt was indeed missing, and turned to Gendry. “DRIVE, GENDRY!”

The car started and shot down the street so fast it looked like it was warping into hyperspace.

.

The fifth time was just upsetting. 

Jojen Reed came over to play video games with Bran, though not before having a lively conversation with Catelyn about the importance of organic food. They disappeared into Bran’s room, away from the clamor of the Stark-Snowjoy collective (as Ygritte wittily called their family) and were in there until Catelyn asked Sansa to bring them some of the ice cream she’d doled out for the rest of the family.

Sansa didn’t even knock, just pushed open the door.

And immediately regretted it.

Bran—her baby brother, Bran—was sitting on the bed, with Jojen’s hands in his hair and his mouth on his mouth. They yanked apart when they realized Sansa was staring at them.

“I didn’t know you liked boys!” she blurted. They were going to have a lot to talk about later.

Bran looked dazed. “I didn’t, either,” he admitted.

Sansa left the ice cream on the dresser and fled.

.

When it happens to Sansa, it’s not even fair.

School starts up again and Podrick Payne manages to stop stuttering long enough to ask Sansa out. Several successful dates go by, and Podrick nearly chokes on his own tongue trying to ask Sansa to be his girlfriend. 

The first dance of the year comes around and Podrick admits that he doesn’t know how to dance. Sansa invites him to come practice at her house on a weekend when Ned takes her, Arya, and Bran home. Robb, Jon, and Theon are also home for their fall break, which means Jeyne Westerling and Ygritte will be over, and Gendry and Jojen mentioned coming over later, and Sansa really should have thought this out better.

Sure enough, by the time Podrick pulls up, the Stark house is practically shaking with activity. Catelyn, seeing the terrified look on Podrick’s face when the dogs bark their greetings at him, takes Ned and Rickon to the store. Robb, Jeyne Westerling, Jon, Ygritte, and Theon disappear to the basement to talk about whatever college kids talk about, and Arya, Gendry, Bran, and Jojen hole up in Bran’s room to play video games. This leaves the living room for Sansa and Podrick. She takes him through some simple moves, and then works her way to more complex ones. He stumbles and he’s far from graceful, but she thinks it’s sweet. He’s twirling her when something goes awry; his foot slips and he loses his balance and suddenly he’s tumbling into her. She lets out a shriek as they fall to the ground, he accidentally pinning her beneath him.

“I’m so sorry, I’m such a clutz,” Pod says at once, but Sansa laughs.

“What am I going to do with you?” she asks fondly.

He doesn’t get a chance to answer her, because just then Arya, Gendry, Bran, and Jojen spill out of Bran’s room, and Robb, Jeyne, Jon, Ygritte, and Theon come rushing up from the basement, asking what’s wrong. They all freeze at the sight of the pair intertwined on the ground. Sansa thinks she’s going to die of humiliation, but then her parents come in from the garage with Rickon and she knows she’s going to die. 

“Sansa? What’s going on?” her father asks.

“We were, um, dancing,” Sansa says lamely as Podrick scrambles off of her.

“I know that dance,” Ygritte says brazenly.

Robb, Jon, and Theon all exchange a look.

“That’s our baby sister,” Robb says seriously.

“Oh, don’t,” Sansa begs, but it’s too late; the boys move for Podrick and he shoots out of the backdoor. Gendry, Rickon, and the dogs join the chase, with Sansa in the back screaming that they’re spoiling everything.

“At least we know they’ll lock the door,” Ygritte sniggers.


End file.
